Lili Rochefort
Emilie De Rochefort (エミリ・ド・ロシュフォール Emiri do Roshufōru), better known under her nickname, Lili (リリ Riri), was introduced in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection and has returned for all subsequent titles. When she debuted, Lili was described as a rich girl from Monaco, who uses her skills in dance to fight in her own "street fighting" style. Lili has become one of the most popular characters in the series despite her relatively recent introduction to the series. Character Personality Even though Lili appears somewhat selfish and stuck-up, she is deep down a gentle and very sweet young lady. However, like her rival Asuka Kazama, she revels in fighting. This is proven throughout Scenario Campaign if the player choose her. In almost every stage, it is shown that she sees most of the fighters as "toys to play with" and also in her stage if the player play as anyone except Lili, Asuka, Jin or Lars. In fact, if they play as Nina and enter Lili's stage, she describes Lili as "having a screw loose" and a "brat who should be in bed by now". Despite this, Lili is a very caring individual in spite of her snobbery. In general, Lili seems to strive for grace and poise with every movement — even and especially during fights (she has been often described as a "graceful" fighter in the series). She is also very confident in her fighting abilities, as shown by her winning and pre-match quotes, despite not having any formal training in any fighting style. Her behavior, however, is split between efforts to sate her own need for fighting and a deep love for her father, who dislikes violence. As an example of the latter, before fighting her Stage Four sub-boss, Ganryu, Lili says that he has robust eyebrows, just like her father's. Physical Appearance Lili's appearance seems to portray a "sweet and kind" look. Lili is a young Monegasque teenager with long blonde hair with full fringed bangs that cover her forehead, and has greyish lavender eyes. Her primary outfit consists of a short, white Victorian-style mini-dress. She wears white boots with red socks. Her accessories include red-and-white fingerless gloves and a red-and-black gingham-patterned ascot tie. Her primary outfit, and all of its customizations feature a heavy Lolita theme, popularized in Japan. Headdresses, miniature top hats, and thick glasses all suggest that her second costume is an obvious nod to the Lolita fashion style. Background and Story Lili’s story in the Tekken series is more personal, and a bit distant from the central plot. Kidnapped at an early age, Lili became interested in street fighting when she managed to take out one of her captors. Lili's main reason for entering the Tournaments, aside from her desire to fight, is primarily due to her deep love for her father, a wealthy oil magnate in Monaco, who seems to be having some business troubles because of the Mishima Zaibatsu. She is often accompanied by her butler, Sebastian. Gallery Dgimon lili encounter.jpg Lili prepares.jpg Lili looses.png Lili and ganryu.png T5 Lili story.png Lili age 12.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Krav Maga Category:Gymnastics Category:Savate Category:Monegasque Characters Category:Tekken Characters Category:Queen's Blade/Gate Characters Category:Digimon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Sex Symbols Category:5'9" Category:Blonde Characters Category:Socialites Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Wealthy Characters Category:Humans Category:120 lbs. Category:Blood Type O Category:Namco Characters